Pike Fest
by scamp87
Summary: Alex is once again blackmailed into doing something he doesn't want to do; but this time by his school's football coach.
1. Chapter 1

Pike Fest

Authors Note: Hope you enjoy! Please read and REVIEW! Then tell me if you think it is worth continuing:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider and probably never will:(

Summary: Alex is once again blackmailed into doing something he doesn't want to do; but this time by his school's football coach.

0000ooo0000

Alex shot up out of bed as soon as his alarm went off, immediately noticing the shots of pain rushing through his body.

He had just gotten back from his previous assignment the night before. Cringing at the thought of it, he slowly got up, trying his best not to fall back down from dizziness and limped to the mirror to examine the damage that had been done this time.

Alex had know idea how he had escaped death once again. He often wondered if he was as lucky as everybody always said. He certainty didn't feel like it...

His body was pretty bad off. There were many new scars and bruises ranging in many different shapes and sizes. His bullet wound had been reopened and stung furiously. He also felt like he was going to collapse at any second.

Alex had to hold back from yelping as he pulled his hoodie over is head. Despite the eighty degree weather, there was no way that he could go to school or anywhere for that matter looking like he did right now. Plus his wounds would get infected if they were not covered by something and he did not have any medical materials with him at the moment, so this would have to do.

MI6 had insisted that he go to the hospital last night after his debriefing, but he had flat out refused. Whenever he was at the hospital bad things happened... Plus, he was eager to get back to normal and to get his mind off mission mode. He wanted to forget everything that had happened on this mission and he knew he would have a better chance of that, if he did not have to recover in a hospital.

He started to stare at the little bottle of pills that MI6 him, they said that it was mandatory that he take them for the pain, since he refused to go to the doctor. After a moments hesitation he decided to throw them in his back pack, just in case. Even though he didn't plan on using them unless absolutely necessary.

Alex decided to take one more quick glance in the mirror, before he went downstairs. He was relieved that his hoodie and sweatpants covered up all of his new injuries and reminders of his mission. The only thing giving it away was his eyes. They were glossed over and had dark circles under them, reminding Alex that he needed to catch up on about twenty four hours of sleep...

He sighed, as he grabbed his back pack and slowly started to walk down the narrow staircase.

About five minutes later he was downstairs and relieved to find that Jack was not awake yet. He felt a wave of guilt wash over him as he realized that Jack had gotten up early to make him breakfast and be with him all of these years.

He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and started to write her a note.

**Jack,**

**I got back from my mission late last night or early his morning, however you want to think about it... Anyways, I am fine and just headed to school early to get all my make up work. See you tonight.**

**Alex.**

Satisfied, he silently walked out the door.

He kind of felt bad about lying to Jack. The real reason why he left early was he knew that there was no way that he could ride his bike and that he would have to walk the whole way to school.

Every step he took brought on more pain. Alex desperately wanted to turn back around, but knew that he was stronger than that and he did not want to worry Jack more than she already was. He had know idea that trying to walk without a limp was so hard, but after about twenty painful minutes he had finally got the hang of it.

Alex was relieved when he had finally reached school. He still had ten minutes before the bell was going to ring and kids were flooding in everywhere. He heard the rumors start to explode around him as usual when he walked in. He didn't bother listening to them anymore and did his best to ignore them. He thought he heard people trying to talk to him or get his attention, but his mind didn't register any of it. He just wanted to get to his first block class.

Alex wandered around the long hallways lined with many lockers before he finally found his. He retrieved his stuff, glad to see that no one had tampered with any of it and walked to his class that was only a few yards away.

Everybody stared at him as he walked into the small biology class room, nobody was expecting him to be back this soon. He was oblivious to it all though and went to his old desk. The pounding in his head increased as he tried to read the board, but his vision was slightly blurred and it took him a while to make the letters out. After a couple of minutes he realized that it just had tonight's homework listed on it...

He was tempted to lay his head down on the desk, but he did not want a worse reputation than he already had. So, he sat there miserably waiting for the class to begin. He snapped out of his thoughts as somebody poked him on the back.

Alex turned around quickly to see who it was, immediately regretting it as he felt another sharp pain go through his body.

He was relieved to see that it was his old football coach and not a student. He cursed himself for not noticing the man walk into the room. Maybe he should of listened to MI6 and gone to the doctor?

"Hey Alex. I am glad to see that your back." The coach said, patting Alex on the back. Alex couldn't help it as he hissed in pain, but the coach seemed to have ignored it.

Alex was confused. He had quit soccer a couple of months ago, not having the time for it. So why would the coach be talking to him? He snapped out of his thoughts as the coach started talking again.

"How would you like to guest play in our tournament this weekend?" The coach said, hoping for an easy yes.

"No thanks." Alex said, his voice came out more hoarse than he would have liked.

"Alex we need you. John broke his foot, and we need one more player for this weekend. This is the biggest tournament of the year and we have not won it in over ten years. You are the only chance we have of even placing in it."

"I am sorry, but I am still feeling a little ill." Alex said, truthfully. He knew that he was in no condition to play football.

"Well as long as your not throwing up I think you will be fine, and I have heard that you have been falling behind in a few of your classes. If you play this weekend, I know some people who can help bump those grades up to A's."

Alex was now feeling very uncomfortable. Wasn't that illegal? It sounded really tempting, but he still knew that there was no way he could walk in a straight line, let alone run around a soccer field.

"I am sorry coach, but I really don't think I can do it." Alex said, not making eye contact with him.

"Look Alex, I am surprised that the school even lets you attend here anymore. Either you play this weekend and your grades get bumped up, or I think I will have no choice but to have you expelled. I've talked to the headmaster about this and he said that if you play this weekend it would make up for some of your absences and you can stay in school." The coach said, looking the boy over closely. He kind of felt bad about doing this to the kid. He looked exhausted, but if the team did not win this tournament there would be a good chance that he would be out of a job and then he would be unable to provide for his children.

"Fine." Alex said with something akin to disgust in his voice. Wasn't it bad enough being blackmailed by MI6?

The coach was surprised that the kid agreed so quickly. It was almost as if the kid was used to being blackmailed. He didn't even put up a fight or anything. The coach ignored the thought and started to speak again.

"Great. Meet us at the school around five tonight and we will take a bus there. The tournament is called Pike Fest and is only around two hours away and I will pay for your hotel cost. Just bring your old football uniform, a soccer ball, and anything else you might need." The coach said satisfied.

Alex didn't respond. This was going to be a long weekend... He was going to need try really hard, if he wasn't going to get his cover blown. He just really hoped that another party wasn't going to get involved. After all, danger did seem to follow him.

Authors Note: Hope you liked! PLEASE REVIEW! And tell me if you think it is worth continuing:)


	2. Chapter 2

Pike Fest Chapter 2

Authors Note: I decided to continue:) Oh, Yea, I know I called this tournament Pike Fest, because my brother played in a tournament called this. I know American schools the highest you can go is state, but I don't know how that works in England, so I think I'm just going to stick with this...

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider and probable never will:(...

0000ooo0000

_Alex didn't respond. This was going to be a long weekend... He was going to need to try really hard, if he wasn't going to get his cover blown. He really hoped that another party wasn't going to get involved. After all, danger did seem to follow him._

By the time class started, Alex wasn't even close to paying attention.

There was no doubt in his mind that this weekend was going to be hell. It sickened him to think that as a little kid he had always dreamed of playing varsity football. Just the thought of being part of the team and traveling to tournaments had made him ecstatic. He never even that his school team would qualify to play in this stupid tournament. Heck, he didn't even think that he would be good enough to make varsity. About sixty kids always tried out and only twelve made it, with the rest playing on junior varsity, the freshman team, or not making it at all.

He kind of thought that it was funny how opposite everything was now. He could just walk onto Varsity whenever he wanted, while a ton of other kids had been working there whole lives for that spot. His teammates despised him, with the exception of Tom, who tore his ACL and would be out for the rest of the season. He was furious at the coach. But who could blame him? If they did not win this tournament he was probably going to lose his job. The only way they even made it this far in the season was because of Alex and Tom. Then all of a sudden, both of those players were ripped from his hands.

Alex snapped out of his thought as he heard his name being called.

He looked up and the room came back into focus, he was sitting in his seat at a table with four kids in it. The windows were at the front of the classroom as a reminder of the rain that was hammering at the ceiling. The teacher was at his desk, grading papers or test. Then he noticed the girl sitting across from him was holding out a piece of paper. He took it and whispered thanks, not wanting his voice to come out scratchy like it did earlier. She started to blush and he wanted to roll his eyes, but refrained.

Why did girls even like him? They all though he was a druggy. He was also never at school and whenever he was he looked like death warmed over.

The other people sitting at the table was a hot-headed boy named Kade who who took over Alex's position when he left the football team. It was obvious that he didn't know that Alex was back on the team yet, since he hadn't started throwing punches... Then the other person was a really nerdy kid named Ian, he had bright red hair and wore glasses. He thought he was the smartest kid in school and was always correcting people and answering the teachers questions.

Alex sighed and read the paper. Together as a group they were supposed to classify animals into their correct kingdoms. Before Alex could say the answer to the first question, Ian shouted that he was done. The rest of the group quickly copied down the answers, they were all done before the rest of the groups were even half-way through.

They were all sitting there awkwardly for a few minutes, before the girl from their table, Lauren, attempted to make small talk.

"So Alex, are you excited about that football tournament this weekend?" She asked innocently.

Kade responded for Alex. "Alex quit the team a month ago. He's not going this weekend."

"No, I overheard the coach talking to Alex this morning. He is going."

Alex could feel Kade's eyes drilling into his, waiting for answers.

"Yea, I guess I'm going this weekend..." Alex said, his face staying completely neutral.

Alex watched Kade's face drain of color. He was shooting glares of death to Alex, who ignored it not afraid of the kid it all. Alex could practically read his thoughts, which did not consist of anything good. After all, when Alex left Kade filled his position and became the star of the team, finally getting all the attention he wanted and now Alex was just going to take it away.

The dirty looks continued the rest of class. Kade looked like he was finally going to explode and beat the crap out of Alex when the bell rang. All he said was, watch your back Rider we will settle this later.

Alex cursed under his breath, just more drama to add to this weekend...

The rest of the day went by pretty fast, without much complications. Alex didn't see Tom, since they had no classes together this semester. When Alex got home he explained the situation to Jack and she reluctantly let him go knowing that Alex needed those A's. It probably helped that Alex left out the part about him being injured.

Before Alex knew it, it was five and he was at the school. The other kids were there they were all huddled in a small group, while Alex sat on the curb waiting for the coach to get there. He couldn't hear what the other boys were talking about, but based on the fact that they kept glancing over at him he had a pretty good idea that it was about him.

A couple of minutes later the coach had arrived and started reading out a list of names of the kids who would be rooming together.

Gale-C.J

Max-Jake

Cameron-Andrew

Keaton-Conner

Alex held his breath as the list of names continued, praying that he wouldn't be placed with Kade.

Collin-Jack

Alex cursed, knowing who the last pair was.

"Last, but not least, we have Alex and Kade."

Authors Note: Hope you liked. Please read and REVIEW!


End file.
